utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Knight no Kiss wa Yuki yori Yasashiku
A Side Track from Audition Song 2, by Hijirikawa Masato, voiced by Suzumura Kenichi. CD Rankings *'Oricon - #47' *'Daily Oricon - #21' *'Oricon' - Appeared 14 times *'CDTV - #69' Translation This haughty passion burning hot, it endures every day to torment me! Your too-distant lips murmur a sigh As other guys draw nearer to you, this throbbing heart and its premonition begin to stir Ah, in moments like this, you don't even know such feelings as these! That's right, I was born to protect the chance of meeting you! That’s why I want to be your knight, tonight… The thousands of earnest pure white thoughts Held back by my heart’s dam have begun to overflow… There’s nothing I can do to stop it! I want only you to listen! To my shining dream So hot, this heart’s melody etched into the piano, I pledge to eternity! The miracle of our meeting that day, my destiny… On a fine and supple line, a sigh like an angel’s dances Held close so strongly it nearly breaks, I want to be intoxicated by this fragrance I don’t want you to look at me like that, I’ll be absorbed by those beloved eyes Ah, enough to make my throbbing heart race! That’s right, we definitely won’t be separate! The thought of losing you is terrifying That’s why I want to be your knight, tonight… If I keep my distance as far as I can, I’ll drown in that smile With those gentle hands, you softly embraced my loneliness I want only you to listen to my shining now! So hot, this heart’s melody etched into the piano, Spins out this love! The miracle of our meeting that day, my destiny… As only these feelings of warmth you gave me spill out, I’ll take this deep love, because I have no regrets I’ll let only you listen to my shining dream! So hot, this heart’s melody etched into the piano, I pledge to eternity! The miracle of our meeting that day, my destiny…Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Romaji takaburu gekijou wa atsukute　kurushimerareru hibi ni taeru too sugiru omae no kichubiru　tameiki ga sasayaku hoka no yatsu ga chikadzuku dake de　kodou to yokan ga zawameku Ah konna ni setsunai　kimochi nado omae wa shiranai sou sa omae ni deau tame　mamorinuku tame ni umareta dakara omae dake no NAITO de itai　Tonight kokoro no DAMU ga seki tometa　ikusen no hitamuki na shiroi omoi ga sou afuredashiteku… dou shiyo mo nakutomerarenai omae dake ni kikasetai yo　kagayaku ore no yume o atsui kono HAATO no senritsu o kizami yuku PIANO ga eien o chikau　ano hi deaeta kiseki　My Destiny… hosokute shinayaka na RAIN ni　tenshi no you na toiki ga mau kowareru hodo tsuyoku dakishime　sono kaori ni yoitai sonna ni mitsumenai de hoshii　itoshii me ni suikomareteku Ah konna ni mo dokashii　tokimeki wa fukaku kara mawaru sou sa zettai hanasanai　ushinau koto ga kowai kara dakara omae dake no NAITO de itai　tonight toozakereba toozakeru hodo　sono egao ni oboreteku yasashii sono te de　ore no kodoku o sotto tsutsumikonde kure omae dake ni kikasetai yo　kagayaku ore no ima o atsui kono HAATO no senritsu o kizami yuku PIANO ga ai o tsumuideru　ano hi deaeta kiseki　My Destiny… nukumori o kureta kazu dake　kobore ochiru omoi o kono fukai ai o uketomete kure　koukai wa sasenai kara omae dake ni kikasete yaru　kagayaku ore no yume o atsui kono HAATO no senritsu o kizami yuku PIANO ga eien o chikau　ano hi deaeta kiseki　My Destiny… Kanji 高ぶる激情は熱くて　苦しめられる日々に耐える 遠すぎるお前の唇　溜息が囁く 他の奴が近づくだけで　鼓動と予感がざわめく Ahこんなに刹那い　気持ちなどお前は知らない そうさお前に出逢うため　守り抜く為に生まれた だからお前だけの でいたい　tonight 心のダムが堰き止めた　幾千のひたむきな い想いがそう溢れ出してく… どうしよもなく止められない お前だけに聴かせたいよ　輝く俺の夢を 熱いこのハートの旋律を刻みゆくピアノが 永遠を誓う　あの日出逢えた奇跡　My Destiny… 細くてしなやかな に　天使のような吐息が舞う 壊れるほど強く抱きしめ　その香りに酔いたい そんなに見つめないで欲しい　愛しい に吸い込まれてく Ahこんなにもどかしい　ときめきは深く空回る そうさ絶対離さない　失う事が怖いから だからお前だけの でいたい　tonight 遠ざければ遠ざけるほど　その笑顔に溺れてく 優しいその手で　俺の孤独をそっと包み込んでくれ お前だけに聴かせたいよ　輝く俺の今を 熱いこのハートの旋律を刻みゆくピアノが 愛を紡いでる　あの日出逢えた奇跡　My Destiny… 温もりをくれた数だけ　零れ落ちる想いを この深い愛を受け止めてくれ　後悔はさせないから お前だけに聴かせてやる　輝く俺の夢を 熱いこのハートの旋律を刻みゆくピアノが 永遠を誓う　あの日出逢えた奇跡　My Destiny…From kasi-time.com (Japanese) Trivia *It is officially read as knight rather than kishi in Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC. References Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Audition Song Category:Insert Song Category:Lyrics Category:Lyrics by Bee' Category:Composition by Bee' Category:Composition by Fujima Hitoshi Category:Arrangement by Fujima Hitoshi